A Developmental Research Program (DRP) is proposed for this Head and Neck SPORE to attract new ideas and pilot studies within and outside of our institution. The process for advertising pilot funds, evaluation and periodic review and funding of a spectrum of pilot projects is described. There is a focused abstract describing the proposed pilots as well as subsequent progress and publications from the work once it has been carried out. Promoting pilot projects with translational research potential to full projects within the SPORE is a key area of focus and investment for us. As presented here, several pilots were promoted to full research projects and have become the basis of 3 of the 5 new projects in this cycle. We provide information on outcome of these pilots including success in the competition for outside funds. Collaborations between projects and other SPOREs is also described.